Suns of Damnation
The Suns of Damnation are a Traitor Titan Legion of the Dark Mechanicus that repudiated their oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed Warmaster Horus into the service of the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. Formerly known as the Burning Stars Titan Legion, there is very little information in the Imperial records about this obscure Titan Legion, though it is suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. Even before the outbreak of open warfare, the climate on Mars was one filled with tension. There were unconfirmed suspicions that the Titan Legions stationed there had already secretly chosen sides in case of a potential conflict. At the outset of the Horus Heresy, when the great civil war within the Mechanicus known as the Schism of Mars broke out, the Burning Stars Titan Legion fought against the Loyalist Legio Ignatum (Fire Wasps). It is assumed that the Burning Stars were either destroyed at the end of the Heresy or were driven towards the Eye of Terror along with the rest of the Forces of Chaos. Here the Burning Stars came wholly corrupted by the Ruinous Powers, becoming known as the Suns of Damnation Traitor Titan Legion. The current whereabouts of this Traitor Titan Legion are unknown. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'Schism of Mars (ca. 205.M31)' - When civil war erupted on Mars during the opening days of the Horus Heresy, in the Athabasca Valles the war machines of the Burning Stars and the Legio Ignatum fought in bloody close quarters through the teardrop landforms caused by catastrophic flooding in an earlier, ancient age of the Red Planet. Neither force could gain the advantage, nor could either claim victory, so after a night’s undignified scrapping, both withdrew to lick their wounds. Notable Titans None listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel *'Grand Master Sarlon Hess' - Once the Horus Heresy was under way, Sarlon Hess, the Grand Master of the Burning Stars Titan Legion, was one of the first Imperial commanders to come under the Warmaster's sway. He announced his traitorous intentions by mounting a lightning raid upon the important Imperial fuel dump on Stienor IV, immobilising an entire Imperial fleet armada for a whole month. His whereabouts following the Horus Heresy are unknown. It is presumed that the Burning Stars fled along with the Traitor Legions into the hellish realm of the Eye of Terror. Here the Burning Stars came to be known as the Suns of Damnation Traitor Titan Legion. An Edict of Obliteration was promptly ordered by the High Lords of Terra, and Hess' name and all records concerning the Burning Stars were promptly struck from Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours This Traitor Titan Legion's colours are not listed in current Imperial records. Legion Badge This Traitor Titan Legion's badge is not listed in current Imperial records Sources *''Citadel Journal'' 10, "Titan Legions - Legions of Chaos," by James Funnell, pg. 32 *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill ES:Soles de la Condenación Category:B Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Walkers